


The Game Of Life

by LupinTheLegend



Series: Scarlet-Hearted Romance [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Food Kink, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinTheLegend/pseuds/LupinTheLegend
Summary: A game night with the team turns into much more than that. It becomes Wanda saying what she feels to the man she loves.Or, the one where Wanda is a great cook and loves to feed those she loves.Chubby!Steve. Don't like, don't read.





	The Game Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story was deleted out of my other account, along with many other stories... and I promptly got locked out of my e-mail. DX So, I made a new account and I'm reposting it. I'm actually reposting most of my other work. Hope you enjoy! I have a lot of ideas for Steve and Wanda. I also have ideas for Vision and Wanda. I love both.

The Avengers were all playing some board game in the middle of Stark Tower on the coffee table. Wanda was sitting on the floor opposite Steve. Natasha was reaching over Steve from his left to play her turn. Bruce was on his right. Clint was on the left-hand sofa, a cushion underneath his head as he lie across the furniture piece, his arm draped across his eyes.

Was Clint napping, or was he thinking? Bruce had turned whatever Clint was watching off earlier, and suggested they play a game. So, Steve supposed a board game would be nice.

“How is the kid winning?” Steve eyed how much cash she’d accrued from all of the tame tiles, and he was flabbergasted.

Wanda grinned. “Eh, I read directions? Besides, the game is more about luck than about skill.” She took her turn and her car with three people in it down five rectangular spaces on the board.”Now, if we were to play a game like chess… now that —that’s a game I’d win.”

“Chess?” Bruce raised his eyebrows. Clearly, she broke him out of some sort of reverie. He’d also been staring at Steve, as if something was clicking. “You play chess?”

“Chess is a great game of the mind. And no, I do not cheat. I’m just good.” Wanda grinned wider at Bruce. “Besides, The Game of Life we find out who’s winning at the end. I can’t tell how good my opponent is before I play them. This game is a game of chance.”

“Because you’re cheating.” Steve leaned forward and spun the spinner, which seemed to always get stuck whenever he or Natasha spun.

Laughing, Wanda shook her head. Her palm was in front of her mouth as she laughed into the pads of her fingers. “Eh, no. It’s because I can tell how a person’s use of logic is by how they behave. It has nothing to do with reading a person’s —”

Steve’s stomach erupted with a loud grumble in the middle of Wanda’s sentence. “Wow… ah… I guess I must’ve forgotten to eat? Hold on.” He got up and strode out of the room.

He heard Clint say behind him, “I don’t understand. How is he hungry? He ate a dozen of Wanda’s homemade cupcakes… and whatever buttercream frosting was left in the bowl.”

“Empty calories?” Natasha offered to answer Clint’s question.

“People in third world countries would be lucky to have the amount of food he eats. I mean, the food he eats would fill a city.” Bruce tip-toed across the subject as if they were hot coals he didn’t want to touch with his bare feet for fear of burning his skin.

Wanda could obviously feel something emanating off of someone because she looked up from the board game.

“What is it, Wanda?” Bruce asked.

The three others left in the entrance lounge are waiting for her to answer. He couldn’t of possible heard them, could he have? He’s in the kitchen, right?

“He’s around the corner. He heard everything you people, the people that are supposed to be his teammates and his friends, just said about him.” She stood, walked past them.

Clint is now sitting on the sofa rather than laying down. He’s wiping his eyes. Bruce is watching Wanda walk away, walk toward Steve. The young woman can feel all of this, and yet, she doesn’t stop — doesn’t mind what they have to say. Let them say those things. She’s in the right, here.

“Steve?” She walked past the kitchen because he wasn’t in there. The man had abandoned the idea of a snack and went into Wanda’s bedroom. Why her bedroom? Oh, she remembered. She offered him her space in case he ever needed it. Same thing went for hugs. Of course, she loved those hugs. Wanda watched him sit on her bed and turn on her television. Closing her eyes, she wished he would just turn that off. The news. It would ruin him. It said awful things about Doctor Banner. It also said awful things about her, but she didn’t mind those so much because she had Captain America. Now Steve? He was a true superhero.

She could hear the television from her room. They were saying things about how, since most Americans were overweight, it was kind of ironic how someone named ‘Captain America’ would be obese. They were comparing his picture to when he first met Wanda. Was she the one who caused all his weight gain? Was she really that good of a cook? She didn’t think so, but she did try. When she made food, she made it for community and to make Captain America happy. Why else would she make chili-cheese dogs sometimes? It reminded him of New York City food carts, so she made them for him.

Wanda backed away from the door, almost walking into Bucky. “He’s in my room. I’m going to make him a snack. He won’t eat. When people are upset, I suppose that’s what they do, yes? Lately, he’s been happy. The way large men should be. I must feed him.”

“He won’t eat unless he wants to.” Bucky followed her into the kitchen. “Is there anything I can do? He’s my best friend. I would be in jail if it weren’t for him. Either that, or Tony would’ve killed me by now.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark is like that, isn’t he? I still cannot believe he locked me in my room.” She pulled a Langa La Tur cheese out of the refrigerator along with a goat brie. Bringing them across the room to the standing mixer, she began to peel open the packaging.

Bucky watched her. “Is there any way I can help?”

“Please bring me the golden raspberry compote I’d made the other day.” The mixer was going with the flat paddle. Turning it up to a medium-level speed, she watched it become whipped cheese, almost like whipped cream but with more flavor. She smiled to herself. Guitar was fun, yes, but ever since she’d come into contact with food she had some sort of instant gratification whenever she made something. With guitar, it was a dexterity thing. Her fingers seemed to be too small to get around the neck of the guitar. She was always touching the frets. At least she tried.

Jarvis strode in. “Are we having a snack? This close to dinner? I was going to cook Italian Bolognese.”

Bucky laughed. “Okay, first of all, this isn’t for us.” He handed Wanda the golden raspberry compote.

She placed the glass jar on the counter. “There are leftover crepes from this morning’s breakfast in the refrigerator. Bring them to me, please.” Wanda picked the bowl of cheese out from underneath the paddle and shifted the paddle to the counter onto a paper towel beside her.

“Wanda, you’re going to spoil your appetite.” Jarvis peered over the other psychic’s shoulder, tilting his head slightly.

“As he said. This is not for me. This is for Steve.” Wanda took the container of crepes from Bucky, who gently guided a protesting Jarvis out of the room.

She could feel Bucky patting Jarvis on the shoulder. “Besides, nobody wants to eat your Bolognese when they can eat something Wanda’s made.”

That caused a smile to spread across her face. She placed a caramel crepe on a plate and began to fill it with the whipped cheese. She added another caramel crepe and dolloped more whipped cheese into it. Then, she scooped and plopped golden raspberry compote on top. Afterward, she opened a jar of candied golden raspberries she’d made earlier that she had in front of her, and she sprinkled a bunch on top. Last but not least, she sprinkled confectioner’s sugar on top.

She heard the door to her room open. “Steve?”

A few seconds later, Steve was passing the kitchen.

“Steve?” Wanda called after him. She grabbed a mason jar with a screw top lid and poured lemonade for him out of the refrigerator.

He strode in. He appeared to have been stripped of his pride. What she wouldn’t do to give that back to him was a better question than what she would do because she would do anything. She smiled at him and nodded to the counter where there were stools. “Sit. Please, sit.”

“Is that… for me? I don’t think I….” He strode to the counter, but he didn’t sit down.

She walked to him, trying so hard not to touch the bulge of skin that protruded from underneath the shirt he had most likely been trying hard to think only shrunk in the wash. But, it didn’t shrink in the wash. He just… grew a bit. Stretched. And now… what Wanda wouldn’t do to have that band of fat in between her teeth to leave, what do the Americans call them? Ah, hickeys. She wanted to leave hickeys on that band of fat. Bruises for him to remember her by. His soft chest called for her to sleep on — a pillow of sorts. His body was different than every other man’s. His body was made of soft, pliable fat. His body, that roll and that soft chest and those thick thighs. God, and that ass.

“Wanda, are you alright?” Steve eyed her suspiciously.

Wanda nodded, realizing that maybe she was more attracted to him than she’d originally thought. She placed the crepes on the counter. “Eat.” Nodding to the plate on the counter, she realized she hadn’t set out a fork or a knife. With her powers, she open the utensil drawer and took out a fork and a knife, watching them float over to them. They stood up on the counter, as if someone was holding them, and lay themselves on the counter with a quiet clatter.

“I shouldn’t. It’s almost dinner. Jarvis is making Bolognese.”

“You know, nobody likes his Bolognese. Too much salt. Far, far too much seasoning. Wrong seasoning, in fact.” Wanda glanced down at his stomach for a second, swallowing down all her fear, and then looked him in the eyes. He made her so nervous. That heart was pitter-pattering in her chest. “My food is much better. You’d be ah… wasting calories. You should eat everything I feed you.”

That was when she did something daring.

She cupped his cheek in her hand. “Besides, I think I’m falling for you. In fact, I know I’ve fallen for you.”

Steve looked away for a moment, but just a moment. With all the bravery Wanda could muster, she pulled his fast toward him. Their mouths met, tongues wrapping around each other ravenously. Enrapturing the both of them — such a kiss, such electricity, like lightning hitting a lake. She was the lake. He was the lightning. Steve picked her up and set her on the counter beside the crepes. He kissed her, her hands cupping his apple cheeks, and roving around to the back of his head.

“Wanda?” Jarvis poked his head through the door. “I… can see you’re busy. Food is eaten there.”

“Jarvis, I think they’re busy.” Tony was beginning to steer the other man out of the kitchen.

Jarvis looked back and Wanda could see him contemplating about what she’d said about his Bolognese in her mind’s eye. She really hadn’t meant to be that mean. Nevertheless, hadn’t Tony told him never to cook?

She finished kissing Steve by tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth and resting her forehead on his. “It would be nice if you would eat the food I set out for you.”

“I will.” He sat down at the counter and began to eat the crepes.

Wanda hopped off the surface and sat next to him. “How is it?”

“Can’t you read my mind?”

“It’s better to hear you say it.”

“I’ve never had food like this. It’s far better than anything I’ve ever tasted come from anyone else. You have a gift.”

She grinned. “Good.”


End file.
